The present invention is directed to a portable electronic device and, in particular, to a wireless audience response system and method for wirelessly receiving user selections at a base station and, more particularly, to a wireless response system in which the response units are powered without a battery.
The use of chemical reaction batteries have proliferated along with the proliferation of wireless electronic devices. Such batteries create environmental concerns because they are often disposed in landfills where their chemicals can leach into ground water.